Les Descendants
by Lehiah
Summary: 2015, un nouveau mage noir se lève sur l'Angleterre, suivi par de nombreux adeptes, plus dangereux et instable que Voldemort, d'après les rumeurs. Svetlana, nouvelle Auror, est infiltrée à Poudlard dans le but de protéger l'école. Mais, pour Harry, elle cache de nombreux mystères qui ne demandent qu'à être dévoilés...


**Chapitre 1 : La mystérieuse slave**

Le temps est lourd, en cette fin d'été, dans cette belle ville qu'est Londres. Malgré une fine bruine, la chaleur est telle qu'on pourrait étouffer vu le peu de vent qui souffle sur la capitale anglaise. Rares sont ceux qui osent même sortir tant la météo n'est pas clémente. Mais cela ne semble pas la déranger. Une femme, semblant avoir une petite trentaine d'année, déambule dans les rues, sans la moindre gêne, malgré ses vêtements noirs et ses manches longues. Les rares passants se retournent sur elle, mais elle ne semble guère s'en soucier. Seule la légère sueur sur son front et sur sa nuque atteste qu'elle ressent bien la chaleur.

Elle entre dans un bar d'apparence miteuse, sans aucun complexe. L'endroit est désert. Le barman la salue, elle répond d'un signe de tête, sans s'arrêter, se dirigeant vers le fond de la salle. L'homme derrière le bar se racle la gorge, manifestement gêné.

\- Je ferai attention à votre place, c'est assez agité de l'autre côté.

Elle ne lui répond que par un sourire innocent avant de passer dans l'arrière boutique, menant dans un semblant de cul-de-sac. Car oui, tous les sorciers savent qu'avec une bonne baguette, le Chemin de Traverse s'ouvre devant vous.

Elle s'arrête à la sortie du Chaudron Baveur, choquée par tant d'agitation. Elle s'avance légèrement, fronçant les sourcils à la vue de tous les sorciers présents, parlant avec de grands gestes, parfois en hurlant. Elle n'écoute pas, elle sait très bien ce qu'il se passe. c'est bien pour cela qu'elle trace son chemin, sans demander son reste. Oui, un nouveau mage noir se lève. Oui, les souvenirs de la dernière guerre renaissent dans l'esprit des sorciers anglais, encore traumatisés par Voldemort et sa bande de Mangemorts. Et quand un homme dont on ne connaît rien, arrive avec des adeptes et des idées bien plus radicales, il y a de quoi paniquer. Mais dans un tel bazar, elle ne peut le concevoir. Elle est persuadée que le calme est de mise, mais ce n'est manifestement pas le cas.

Elle soupire avant de s'avancer, avec le même pas sûr. Le Chemin de Traverse n'est pas bondé, loin de là, mais le désordre qui y règne ne la rassure pas. Il y a sans doute des choses qu'elle ignore. Elle a besoin de précision, elle le sait, elle le sent. En tant que nouvelle Auror affectée en Angleterre, les informations viendrait sans doute en tant voulu. Mais l'inquiétude se lit sur son visage, personne ne pourrait en douter.

Mais, une inconnue ne passe pas inaperçue quand tout le monde est sur le qui-vive. Perdue dans ses pensées et dans ses tourments internes, elle ne remarque pas les regards méfiants, que certains lui lancent. Non, on ne l'a jamais vue dans les parages. Et avec un physique aussi avantageux, elle aurait forcément marqué les esprits. C'est sans doute ce que ce dit cet homme, caché dans un coin de la rue, qui l'observe, suspicieux. La venue de cette jeune femme n'est sans doute pas étrangère à ce qu'il se passe.

Un éclair jaillit, puis un second et un troisième, rapides, sans bruit. Et pourtant, tous sont arrêtés. Plus personne ne bouge, ébahi par le spectacle qui se déroule sous leurs yeux. Un homme, en cape noir, de longs cheveux bruns attachés sur la nuque, la regarde, les main vides, alors qu'elle tient triomphalement deux baguettes dans sa main gauche. Avec un sourire arrogant, elle range sa propre baguette, et observe la seconde.

\- Du houx. Plume de phénix. C'est une bonne baguette. Elle ne devrais pas servir à attaquer un innocent dans le dos.

Elle lance la baguette à son propriétaire, qui la rattrape avec souplesse avant de la regarder partir, mal à l'aise et suspicieux. L'accent russe de la jeune demoiselle le fait tiquer. Mais, il ne reste pas. Sans doute pour échapper aux questionnements de la foule, il s'éclipse, rangeant sa baguette sous sa cape. Les sorciers ont beau chercher autour d'eux, nulle trace de l'homme ni de la demoiselle russe.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, à l'entrée visiteur du Ministère de la Magie, la mystérieuse russe observe les dorures et sculptures qui ornent les couloirs avec admiration. Elle marche, lentement. Elle n'a pas de retard, elle prend son temps. Il est bien plus grand qu'elle ne le pensait. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au plan, elle s'avance vers les ascenseur, direction le département des Aurors. Après un refus de mutation, elle s'était arrangée pour être tout de même engagée en Angleterre. La Russie ne lui manquerait pas, elle y a laissé des douleurs qu'elle ne voudrait en aucun cas retrouver. Certes, ses amis laisseraient un vide, mais pour le reste, elle est bien heureuse d'être partie.

On lui indique le bureau du directeur du département, qu'elle trouve au final, assez rapidement. Elle lisse ses vêtements, réajuste son chignon et frappe en prenant une grande inspiration. Et quand la porte s'ouvre, elle, qui est déjà pâle, devient blanche comme un linge. L'homme, qui l'a attaquée, et qu'elle a rembarré, se trouve devant elle. Petite, elle fait bien deux têtes de moins que lui. Mais, bien qu'il ait le teint plus mate, leurs cheveux bruns et leurs yeux verts pourraient attester d'un certain lien familial. Heureusement, leur ressemblance s'arrête ici.

Ils se toisent, quelques instants, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Il la fait rentrer, au bout de quelques secondes, en silence. Ils prennent place l'un en face de l'autre. Il se racle la gorge et la fixe, froidement.

\- Vous devez être Svetlana Voïnov. La scène qui s'est passée à l'extérieur ne doit pas se reproduire. Si vous pouviez seulement vous présenter, la prochaine fois, cela éviterait certains désagréments.

Elle retient un soupir et serre les dents. Elle aurait bien répliquer, mais face à son nouveau supérieur hiérarchique, elle préfère se tenir à carreau, surtout au vue de la situation actuelle. Elle déglutit avant de sourire, tout à fait innocemment.

\- Veuillez m'excuser pour le désagrément. Cependant, si on pouvait me demander les choses calmement au lieu de m'attaquer par derrière, j'avoue que cela m'arrangerait grandement.

Ses yeux pétillent en voyant Harry, car il s'agit bien de lui, serrer les dents. Il attrape son dossier, avec humeur et le parcoure, de plus en plus sérieux et calme. Elle guette la moindre de ses réactions, mais il est si stoïque qu'elle ne peut lire la moindre émotion sur son visage. Elle ne cesse de l'observer durant sa lecture, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose ses parchemins.

\- Pourquoi avoir quitté la Russie pour l'Angleterre ? Vous étiez sous directrice de votre département, et vos actions et missions aurait pu vous valoir le poste de Ministre dans le futur. Je ne comprends pas ce choix.

Sa mâchoire se contracte à son tour, ses yeux se posent sur sa main gauche, ou une fine couche de peau décolorée entoure son annulaire. Elle déglutit et secoue la tête, préférant tout de même la vérité à un banal petit mensonge.

\- Je me suis séparée de mon compagnon et la Russie ne me convenait plus. J'ai toujours voulu découvrir l'Angleterre, d'où ma présence ici.

Il la scrute, il ne sait pas si elle lui dit tout, son visage est si neutre qu'il ne saurait le dire. Il fait une petite moue sceptique avant de prendre un autre dossier, bleu celui-là, et de le lui tendre.

\- Au vue de vos compétences, que j'ai pu apercevoir vaguement tout à l'heure, je vous envoie à Poudlard. Le professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal vient de partir au Japon. Et nous avons besoin d'une personne, en interne, pour la surveillance des lieux et nous faire des rapports toutes les semaines. Vous enseignerez donc cette matière cette année, tout en gardant un œil sur ce qui pourrait se passer. Vous aurez sans doute remarquer que dix-sept ans n'ont pas effacés les souvenirs de la dernières guerres, et nous souhaitons vraiment mettre tous les moyens de notre côté. La rentrée est demain matin. Je sais que c'est court, mais je sais que vous serez prête.

Elle lit vaguement ce qu'il vient de lui tendre, avec une moue empreinte de perplexité et de colère retenue. Elle n'est pas venue ici pour enseigner, mais pour être sur le terrain. Alors l'envoyer dans une école de magie, pour donner des leçons en plus de ça, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait espéré. Mais elle acquiesce tout de même. Du moment qu'elle a la latitude pour faire ce qu'elle souhaitait, comme sortir de Poudlard en dehors des heures de cours, elle accepte de le faire.

\- Je vous rends votre liberté, le temps que vous vous prépariez. Le train par demain, à onze heures, voie 9 3/4. Soyez à l'heure.

Elle se lève, raide et lui serre la main, sans rien dire. Elle lancerait sans doute une nouvelle remarque que monsieur Potter n'apprécierait pas. Elle préfère se taire, pour une fois. Elle tourne les talons et ouvre la porte, sursautant en voyant un autre homme, grand blond assez mince, devant elle. Après un bref signe de tête, elle disparaît au coin du couloir, d'un pas bien plus tendu qu'à l'accoutumée. Drago la suit du regard, intrigué, avant de rentrer.

\- Nouvelle recrue ?

Harry soupire et acquiesce. Il rejoint Drago dans le couloir avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Drago glousse avant de regarder de nouveau la direction dans laquelle elle vient de partir. Rien qui vaille ? A voir, il n'en est pas si sûr que cela.


End file.
